


Girl Falls Into Middle Earth...Or Does She?, A

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fellowship of the Ring, Humor, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short and quickly-written piece that plays with what seems one of the most common themes in LOTR fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Falls Into Middle Earth...Or Does She?, A

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

There once was a young girl who loved Lord of the Rings. Books, movie, anything she could get her hands on. She had a major crush on Frodo, Pippin, Legolas...well, pretty much all of them. This, of course, is only since the movie came out and they were given nice-looking faces.

She liked to read fanfics of it off the internet. One of her favorite themes was the ever-popular girl-gets-sucked-into-Middle-Earth story. She read so many of these stories that she began to believe it was actually possible.

One day she happened upon a sort of vortex in the space-time continuum. She didn’t know what happened, but she suddenly found herself face-down in the middle of nowhere. When she looked around, she saw people she recognized, all looking at her very strangely. There was Aragorn and Frodo and Merry... ‘wait a tick,’ she thought, ‘it finally happened. I fell into Middle-Earth!’

She was about to jump up and start screaming when she heard a voice yell out behind her.

“CUT!”

She looked behind her. There were a bunch of people with lights and cords and things all standing to one side of the cute guys. A rather short, hairy, portly man (who was, it turned out, not a hobbit), came jogging over to her. He looked none too happy.

“Miss, I don’t know how you got here, but you just cost New Line about a million dollars.” He turned to one of the people behind him. “Can we get someone to escort this girl off the set, please!”

Before she could say anything, someone came and, taking her arm, started walking her away from everyone. She was pretty much speechless, but she looked back longingly and very confusedly to the others as they walked away.

“That was weird,” she heard the actor who played Frodo say.

The director turned back to his crew. “Okay, everyone. Back to places. We’re taking it from the top of the scene.”

Very soon afterward, the girl fell into a fit and spent the next several years in a mental institution.  



End file.
